In The Name Of Love
by BaekbyChuu
Summary: Chanbaek Fanfiction/ Berhenti bersikap seperti monyet betina Baek/Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha/ Katakan pada Ayahmu namaku Baekhyun, bukan Parkhyun / Ayahku sudah tidak sabar menjadikanmu menantunya Baek/ Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Warning: Genderswitch. Enjoy All


**ChanBaek** **Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **"In The Name Of Love** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING :** **GENDERSWITCH, typo, etc**

 **.**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

Kerasnya suara pintu yang beradu dengan dinding yang dipaksa dibuka dari luar mengejutkan Chanyeol seketika. Menatap berang si pelaku pendobrakan pintu yang telah muncul dihadapannya dengan raut wajah panik dan peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

"Begitu sulitkah mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk Kim Jongin? Atau aku harus mengusulkanmu mengambil kelas kesopanan semester depan?" serang Chanyeol bahkan tak membiarkan Jongin bernapas.

"Maaf untuk urusan pintu. Ini emergency" terengah, Jongin masih menetralkan nafasnya yang masih memburu.

Tak menjawab, Chanyeol hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apalagi kali ini? Aku tak akan membantumu kalau kau membuat masalah lagi. Urus saja sendiri Jongin" kembali Chanyeol berkutat pada pekerjaannya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Bukan aku, tapi Baekhyun"

Seketika Chanyeol menghentikan lagi pekerjaannya. Memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Kekasihmu berkelahi lagi, kau tau diluar sudah sangat meriah" lanjut Jongin setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Oh God, tidak adakah ketenangan barang sehari saja" mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Chanyeol mendesah keras.

"Siapa lagi kali ini korbannya?"

"Lee Taemin, kekasih baru Choi Minho. Aku sarankan kau segera kesana sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menarik habis rambut Taemin"

"Aish si setan kecil itu"

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan ruangannya, membawa kaki panjangnya menuju sumber keributan yang sudah semakin riuh. Dimana penyebab keributan itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara Jongin, kembali harus sesak nafas mengimbangi Chanyeol yang berjalan bagai dikejar setan.

Lapangan parkir sudah berubah menjadi kerumunan padat, semua orang seakan tak ingin melewatkan pertunjukan seru yang sudah langganan terrjadi dengan pemeran utama Byun Baekhyun, si biang keributan.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menyibak kerumunan itu untuk menyelinap kedepan. Sudah bisa dilihatnya, kekasih mungilnya menindih Lee Taemin yang berontak hebat dibawah kendali tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Katakan sekali lagi Lee Taemin, dan aku akan merobek bibirmu" suara melengking Baekhyun kembali terdengar, dengan tangan masih berusaha menarik dan mencakar tubuh Taemin.

"Akhhh, kau mencakar wajahku jalang sialan" pekik Taemin saat kuku-kuku panjang Baekhyun mendarat dipipi kanannya.

Emosi Baekhyun kembali memuncak saat mendengar Taemin menyebutnya jalang. Baekhyun sudah bersiap akan menampar Taemin, saat dirasakannya tubuhnya ditarik paksa dari atas tubuh Taemin.

.

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja berhasil menembus kerumunan langsung dengan sigap menarik tubuh Baekhyun saat dilihatnya gadis itu akan kembali menghajar Taemin.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran padanya" Baekhyun terus berontak dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Cukup Baek, aku bilang sudah" desis Chanyeol geram tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak Yeol, kau dengar dia menyebutku jalang. Aku akan merobek bibirnya. YAK, LEE TAEMIN, kemari kau sialan" Baekhyun masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin kewalahan, tenaga gadisnya ini tidak main-main. Semakin kencang dekapan Chanyeol, semakin kuat juga Baekhyun berontak.

"Lepas. Aku bilang lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol" telinga Chanyeol berdenging mendengar pekikan Baekhyun.

"AKU BILANG CUKUP BYUN BAEKHYUN" Emosi karena Baekhyun yang tak menurut, akhirnya Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun.

Terkejut, Baekhyun langsung membeku. Tak ada lagi berontakan-berontakan yang ia lakukan. Memandang takut pada mata Chanyeol yang berkilat marah.

Tak berani berlama-lama menatap mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol yang masih mendekapnya erat.

"Sudah bisa tenang? atau masih ingin mengamuk?" bisik Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan pelan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar semuanya" ucap Chanyeol memandang kerumunan yang masih ada disekitar mereka.

Memandang kebelakang, tak lagi ditemukannya Taemin, mungkin sudah dibawa pergi oleh teman-temannya atau mungkin kekasihnya.

Setelah memastikan kerumunan sudah bubar, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Yeol..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tangannya. Memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk diam.

"Pulang" ucapnya menarik tangan Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya di isi dengan suara helaan nafas mereka berdua. Tak ada satupun yang buka suara. Chanyeol fokus pada mengemudi, dan Baekhyun hanya memandang jalan melalui jendela yang ada disebelah kirinya.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk pada Baekhyun dengan memilih mendiamkannya. Lain cerita dengan Baekhyun, ia sudah tau saat Chanyeol sudah diam itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Tak ingin semakin membuat Chanyeol marah, ia rasa diam adalah pilihan yang bijak.

Melirik pada ekor matanya, bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun memiliki beberapa luka cakaran di lengannya. Pada pipinya juga terdapat goresan yang mengeluarkan darah walau sudah mengering.

Sesungguhnya ia tak tega. Tapi kekasih kecilnya ini benar-benar sudah menguji kesabarannya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia pun mengabaikan Baekhyun. Anggap saja pelajaran kecil untuk gadisnya yang nakal.

Hingga sampai tiba dirumah Baekhyun, barulah Chanyeol buka suara.

"Masuklah, istirahat dan obati lukamu" ucapnya tanpa memandang kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak masuk?" pandang Baekhyun penuh harap pada Chanyeol yang bahkan sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Aku harus kembali ke kampus" jawabnya masih tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun tanpa sepatah katapun lagi. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun masuk kerumah, Chanyeol sudah menjalankan mobilnya. Hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan selama menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia benar-benar marah" bisik Baekhyun sambil menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana Yeol? Berantakan sekali"

Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali keruangan tempatnya bekerja sebagai asisten dosen disambut pertanyaan Jongin yang sudah duluan berada disana.

"Mengurung monyet betina" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Dan monyet betina itu kekasihmu Park" kekeh Jongin semakin keras saat menatap wajah kusut Chanyeol.

"Hentikan tawa menyebalkanmu itu, dan cepat pergi dari sini. Pekerjaanku banyak" tanpa memandang Jongin, Chanyeol melewatinya dan mengambil duduk tepat disamping Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. Kau mahasiwa teladan dan dia berandalan, kau asisten dosen sementara dia musuh abadi dosen"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol serius. Ia ikut prihatin melihat apa yang dihadapi Chanyeol. Kelakuan Baekhyun dianggapnya sudah banyak merusak citra Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku rasa alasan itu cukup bagimu. Selebihnya jangan tanya kenapa"

Jongin mendengus mendengar jawaban klise Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam bulan ini dia membuat keributan. Dia sudah banyak membuatmu terlibat masalah Yeol"

"Aku tahu" Chanyeol hanya memandang Jongin sesaat. Membiarkan rekannya itu mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Kau fikir apa yang sudah dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu. Mereka menggunjingkan yang tidak-tidak dibelakangmu. Tentang kau yang tidak becus memilih kekasih. Nama baikmu sedang dipertaruhkan Park"

Chanyeol memandang lekat Jongin "Sejak kapan kau peduli asumsi publik Kim Jongin? mulai tertarik menjadi penggosip hm?" kekeh Chanyeol kemudian menepuk bahu Jongin ringan.

Chanyeol bersidekap dan membuang pandangan pada jendela besar diruangannya.

"Aku fikir dia akan jera setelah terakhir kali berkelahi dengan Zitao. Tapi ternyata, dia masih bernyali besar juga"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kelakuan kekasihnya yang kerap berkelahi dengan teman-teman wanitanya.

"Sepertinya menciptakan keributan adalah keahliannya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ini tidak lucu Yeol. Kau mempertaruhkan kredibilitasmu dimata civitas kampus karena dia" cibir Jongin tajam.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa Jong? Kau mau aku memutuskannya hanya karena Ia seseorang yang membuat nama baikku jadi buruk?"

Jongin mengela nafas. Seketika hawa diruangan itu terasa pengap. Ini adalah hal yang tidak ia sukai ketika berdebat dengan Chanyeol untuk urusan menyangkut Byun Baekhyun.

Sedari awal Jongin tidak menyetujui keputusan rekannya itu ketika menjatuhkan pilihan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Selain tukang buat rusuh, gadis itu juga punya riwayat daftar mantan pacar yang banyak. Jongin tak menyukai hal itu.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang buruk. Ia gadis yang manis dan terkesan imut, apalagi didukung postur mungil tubuhnya. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik itu semua tersimpan sisi beringas bak singa betina yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Bukan pilihan yang buruk memang untuk dijadikan kekasih. Hanya saja kebiasaannya yang kerap terlibat keributan membuat reputasinya sebagai biang onar lebih melejit dibandingkan prestasinya akademiknya membuat banyak orang berfikir dua kali mengenai Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku, tapi mengertilah Jong. Kau hanya belum mengenal Baekhyun dengan baik. Cobalah untuk mendekatkan diri padanya. Dia manis dan menyenangkan. Dan err sedikit garang"

Jongin gondok mendengar ucapan pria bertelinga lebar disampingnya ini. Ia selalu punya 1001 cara untuk membuat ia mati kata, dan Jongin benci itu.

"Sesukamu sajalah" kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi punggung Jongin yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya dengan menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat dan kerap kali menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Luhan yang baru saja tiba dikelas langsung melontarkan pertanyaan saat melihat wajah menyedihkan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mencampakkanku" ucap Baekhyun memandang hampa Luhan.

"Bicara apa kau ini" cibir Luhan.

"Sudah dua hari Lu dia mengacuhkanku. Tak ada jemputan dan tak ada telepon untukku"

Luhan tersenyum sarkatik menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud senyummu itu?" Baekhyun mulai berdesis berbahaya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega mengatakannya Baek. Tapi aku rasa Chanyeol mulai muak dengan kelakuanmu. Teruslah berkelahi dan Chanyeol akan benar-benar mencampakkan gadis bar-bar sepertimu" ucap Luhan dengan senyum penuh kepuasaan. Puas mengerjai Baekhyun dengan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Memaksa membulatkan mata sipitnya saat mendengar ucapan tajam dan penuh racun yang baru saja dikeluarkan bibir cantik Luhan.

"Teman macam apa kau ini Xiao Lu?" pekik Baekhyun sambil memukul kepala Luhan.

"Yak, sakit bodoh" balas Luhan kembali memukul kepala Baekhyun.

Perkelahian Luhan dan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Tidak jangan salah paham, bukan untuk menemui Baekhyun, tapi untuk mengajar.

Sebagai asisten dosen sudah menjadi kewajiban Chanyeol mengisi kelas ketika Dosen yang bersangkutan tidak hadir. Dan kali ini adalah jadwal dikelas Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat Lu, bahkan dia tidak melihatku" bisik Baekhyun sedih.

"Diamlah Baek, aku tak mau dia mengusir kita keluar untuk kedua kalinya. Ingat, yang dihadapanmu sekarang bukan kekasihmu, tapi Asisten Dosen Park" ucap Luhan membungkam Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bercanda. Ini sudah seminggu, dan dia masih belum mau bicara padaku Eonnie" adu Baekhyun pada Joonmyeon, kakak iparnya.

Baekhyun yang hari ini tidak ada kelas memilih berdiam diri dirumah sambil mengadukan nasibnya pada sang kakak ipar.

Joonmyeon bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum geli pada suaminya Wu Yifan, kakak tiri Baekhyun. Ia merasa lucu melihat adik iparnya yang pagi-pagi sudah uring-uringan.

"Nikmati saja akibat kelakuanmu" cibir Yifan sambil mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"Aku tak berbicara padamu Oppa" dengus Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai, Myeon, Baek Oppa berangkat" Yifan menggeser piringnya yang telah kosong, mengambil serbet dan membersihkan mulutnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyerahkan tas kerja Yifan.

Yifan mengecup dahi istrinya kemudian menatap geli adik semata wayangnya yang masih cemberut.

"Jangan sedih, nanti malam Oppa akan bawakan dua kado untukmu. Karena sepertinya tahun ini kau tak akan dapat kado dari Chanyeol-mu" kekeh Yifan sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"Oppa! Kau mendoakanku benar-benar berpisah dari Chanyeol? Jahat sekali" pekik Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas kekehan Yifan.

"Berhenti kalian berdua, Yifan sana berangkat. Baekhyun habiskan sarapanmu. Eonnie akan mengantar Oppamu kedepan" tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua kakak adik itu Joonmyeon menyeret Yifan meninggalkan meja makan. Membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berguling-guling diranjangnya saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Terkejut saat yang didapatinya Chanyeol yang berdiri depan pintu. Dengan sigap Baekhyun langsung bangkit. Baekhyun tak dapat bersuara, ia hanya memandang Chanyeol bingung.

'Bukankah dia sedang marah? kenapa sekarang ada disini?' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ganti bajumu, aku tunggu diluar. Jangan lama-lama" ucap Chanyeol langsung tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menatap dalam pada mata kekasihnya yang sudah seminggu tak dilihatnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar akibat dipandangi Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Pakai baju yang sopan, aku tak mau melihat baju kurang bahan yang kau kenakan" tak ingin mendengar protesan Baekhyun ia langsung menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Yeol?" lagi pertanyaan yang sama diungkapkan Baekhyun.

Setelah lima menit perjalanan yang hening, barulah Baekhyun berani buka suara.

Ia sudah menuruti permintaan Chanyeol untuk berpakaian yang sopan. Celana katun berwarna cream serta blouse putih dengan aksen kancing belakang esudah membalut tubuh kecilnya. Rambut cokelat madunya yang panjang ia biarkan digerai dan bagian poninya ia jepit kebelakang, menampilkan dahi sempitnya yang dihiasi anak-anak rambut. Dan sekarang ia penasaran kemana Chanyeol akab membawanya.

"Yeol" desak Baekhyun lagi karena tak mendapatkan respon.

"Kita akan kerumahku. Kau akan bertemu dengan Ibuku" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Seketika gelombang kepanikan menyerangnya.

"Yeol, tidak sekarang jebal. Aku belum siap" mohon Baekhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tau aku masih marah padamu Baek. Jangan membuatku semakin marah. Menurutlah kali ini" ucap Chanyeol datar dan memandang Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa ini sebuah hukuman? Aku mengerti kau marah padaku Yeol. Serius Yeol aku benar-benar belum siap bertemu Ibumu. Ini terlalu mendadak" pujuk Baekhyun lagi.

"Apa masalahmu Baekhyun? Kau hanya akan bertemu Ibuku, bukan dipaksa menikah. Apa yang kau takutkan. Ibuku tidak makan orang kalau kau mau tau"

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat Yeol" Baekhyun masih terus merengek.

"Dua tahun sudah waktu yang lama bagiku. Jangan banyak alasan Baek. Aku tak akan luluh padamu kali ini. Diam dan bersikap manislah" ucap Chanyeol final dan membungkam semua protesan Baekhyun.

.

.  
Mobil Chanyeol sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya. Halaman rumah Chanyeol lumayan luas dengan banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang. Berbagai macam bunga juga tampak menghiasi sudut kanan dan kiri halaman. DapatBaekhyun simpulkan Ibu Chanyeol mungkin hobi berkebun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun sudah sibuk berfikir keras tentang sosokseperti apa Ibu Chanyeol, apakah ia baik, atau kejam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya, bagaimana jika Ibu Chanyeol tidak suka padanya dan bagaimana jika ia membuat Ibu Chanyeol marah. Ia bahkan tak berani membayangkannya. Chanyeol yang sedang marah saja sudah cukup menyulitkannya, apalagi jika Ibunya yang marah.

Memikirkan hal-hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertekan duluan dan tidak sadar Chanyeol sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya dan memintanya turun.

"Turun sayang" ucap Chanyeol yang ketiga kalinya setelah dua kali tak didengar Baekhyun.

'Oh Tuhan, aku akan tamat' ucap batin Baekhyun, hingga tanpa sadar ia mencengkram erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk" Chanyeol membukakan pintu, dan Baekhyun semakin gugup saat sudah berada didalam.

"Aku pulang" seru Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Kau kah itu?" sebuah suara dari dalam terdengar. Membuat detak jantung Baekhyun makin memburu.

Chanyeol jelas menyadari kegugupan kekasihnya itu, bahkan kini tangan Baekhyun sudah sangat dingin dan basah. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak peduli dan memilih menikmati ekspresi gugup yang ditampilkan wajah Baekhyun. Ini moment langka pikir Chanyeol. Harusnya ini diabadikan.

"Eomma, lihat siapa yang aku bawa" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

Suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat semakin menambah kadar kegugupan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat ini dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil mencengkram erat tangan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun perkenalkan ini Ibuku, Park Hyebi. Ibu, ini Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Mengangkat wajahnya dan akhirnya Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok Ibu Chanyeol. Tersenyum dengan wajah ramahnya. Sedikit kegugupan Baekhyun berkurang.

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya memberi salam pada Ibu Chanyeol.

"Hallo Bibi, aku Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan anda" ucap Baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum manis yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Hallo Baekhyun, cantik sekali. Chanyeol pacarmu mungil sekali. Kau yakin tidak mengencani anak dibawah umur?" ucap Ibu Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun tak bisa tak memerah mendengar pujian yang diberikan Ibu Chanyeol. Bahkan sampai detik ini Ibu Chanyeol masih terus memandanginya.

"Tahun depan dia akan jadi sarjana Ibu. Dia sudah besar" jawab Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? bagus sekali. Ahh kau pintar mencari pacar Chanyeol" kali ini Ibu Chanyeol sudah berani mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baekhyunnie, kau pasti belum makan siang, Bibi sudah masak banyak untukmu. Bibi sangat senang saat Chanyeol bilang kau mau datang berkunjung" ucap Ibu Chanyeol panjang lebar saat menuju dapur yang bersatu diruang makan.

Baekhyun melayangkan pandangan protes pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol pura-pura tidak melihat dan membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku ingin berkunjung? Heol?" desis Baekhyun.

"Diamlah Baek, Ibuku sedang senang sekarang" balas Chanyeol.

"Kau membohongi Ibumu Park Dobbi" umpat Baekhyun tertahan.

"Lupakan tentang kebohongan, ayo kita makan" dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun duluan menuju dapur.

.

.

Sudah jam 9 malam, Baekhyun masih berada dirumah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol selepas makan siang tadi menghilang entah kemana dan belum kembali hingga makan malam selesai. Ia beralasan ada masalah pada mobilnya dan ia harus membawanya kebengkel. Bengkel jenis apa yang didatanginya Baekhyun juga tidak tau.

'Jerapah itu pergi ke bengkel apa ke kutub utara, ini sudah jam berapa dan ia belum kembali' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia sudah gelisah sedari tadi sambil menatap jam. Namun tanda-tanda Chanyeol akan kembali tak juga ada.

Baekhyun benar-benar diambang batas kesabaran. Hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar sukses mengerjainya. Membawanya paksa menemui Ibunya, kemudian meninggalkannya sendirian dirumahnya. Bahkan saat makan malam Baekhyun harus menghadapi Ayah Chanyeol yang sudah pulang bekerja dan jangan lupakan adik Chanyeol, Park Jongdae yang sangat berisik.

Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Ibu Chanyeol karena berhasil menyeret Jongdae kembali kekamarnya untuk belajar, sehingga telinga Baekhyun terselamatkan dari ocehan Jongdae yang tak habis-habisnya.

Baekhyun sendiri kini berada dikamar kakak Chanyeol yang sudah tidak ditempati. Ibu Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun beristirahat disana sambil menunggu Chanyeol pulang.

Tanduk Baekhyun semakin tumbuh saat mendapati Chanyeol membawa serta ponselnya. Sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi pria kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Si Idiot itu benar-benar serius menghukumku. Oh God, tunggu pembalasanku Park Chanyeol" umpat Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.  
Baekhyun terbangun, ia melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan Chanyeol masih belum datang. Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Kakak dan kakak iparnya nya pasti akan mengamuk jika ia pulang nanti.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau dimana?" geram Baekhyun sambil mondar-mandir didalam kamar.

Ia mulai diliputi perasaan khawatir, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Chanyeol.

Suara mobil mengalihkan Baekhyun, ia langsung mengintip dari jendela. Dan benar Chanyeol telah kembali. Langsung Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan siap mengamuk pada Chanyeol.

Tepat didepan pintu masuk, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan sumpah serapahnya. Dengan sigap Chanyeol langsung membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mulai berontak dan menjerit. Namun jeritannya teredam tangan Chanyeol.

"Tahan dulu Baek, kau tak ingin membangunkan kedua orang tuaku kan? Ayo kuantar pulang" dengan tangan sebelah membekap mulut. Baekhyun dan sebelah lagi menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Kau, apa maksud semua ini?" tuding Baekhyun langsung begitu didalam mobil.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Jawab aku Dobi" desak Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak hm? Kasihanilah pita suaramu" jawab Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Apa ini balas dendam? Kau menghukumku seperti ini?" suara Baekhyun mulai tercekat. Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol seketika terkejut. Baekhyun sampai menangis bukan termasuk dalam rencananya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak"

Menghapus air mata yang sempat lolos, kemudian Baekhyun diam. Membuang mukanya tak ingin melihat Chanyeol yang ia anggap sudah keterlaluan. Meninggalkannya sendiri bersama keluarganya yang baru saja dikenalnya, tanpa memikirkan ketakutan-ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Suasana hening terus bertahan sampai mereka tiba dirumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Sudah malam, kau langsung pulang saja" ucap Baekhyun sebelum membuka pintu mobil.

"Tidak, aku antar sampai dalam. Kau pasti dapat masalah dengan Oppa-mu, biar aku yang tangani"

"Terserah" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tak ingin menjawab lebih banyak pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Wajah mengantuk Yifan adalah yang menyambut mereka saat pintu terbuka. Baekhyun hanya menggumamkan kata maaf singkat sebelum masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama kakaknya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Yifan heran saat melihat wajah tegang adiknya.

"Sedang marah" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian dan cepat pulang Park Chanyeol, ini sudah tengah malam. Jangan macam-macam. Aku mengijinkanmu masuk kamar Baekhyun hanya kali ini saja"

"Baiklah Hyung, Terima Kasih"

Setelahnya Yifan memberi jalan Chanyeol masuk kedalam untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu berisik" peringatan Yifan namun tak dijawab Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan takjub melihat apa yang terjadi pada kamarnya. Belum hilang keterkejutannya ia kembali terkejut saat mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga kanan Baekhyun.

Masih dalam posisi memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, ia berikan kecupan pada pelipis kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih kehilangan kemampuannya berbicara. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap apa yang terlihat Grand Piano putih sudah terpajang rapi disudut kamarnya. Dimeja kecil dekat ranjangnya sudah tersedia kue ulang tahun lengkap dengan lilin yang sudah menyala dengan angka 23, usianya sekarang. Mata Baekhyun tak bisa berkedip melihat kejutan yang didapatinya.

Ia kembali terharu saat memandang sesuatu yang baru tepat diatas kepala tempat tidurnya. Sebuah lukisan besar yang berisi figur dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tersenyum bahagia dengan dirinya yang sedang memainkan piano sementara Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum juga.

"Suka dengan hadiahmu?" bisik Chanyeol lagi yang dibalas anggukan antusias Baekhyun.

"Kau yang mempersiapkan semua ini?" akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan suaranya.

"Ya, dibantu oleh kakakmu tentu saja. Inilah alasanku meninggalkanmu seharian. Apa aku dimaafkan?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun memutar badannya memandang Chanyeol lekat. Melarikan tangannya membelai wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Terima Kasih Chanyeol" bisik Baekhyun.

"Baiklah ayo tiup lilinmu dulu _birthday girl_ " masih dalam posisi Baekhyun yang memeluknya, Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk dikasurnya. Tepat dihadapan kue ulang tahunnya.

"Buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya" Chanyeol mengangkat kue tersebut tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

Chanyeol menyimpan kembali kue itu diatas meja dan menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya, mendaratkan ciuman mesra didahi Baekhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyunie-ku. Umurmu sudah bertambah lagi, berhentilah melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Kendalikan emosimu. Aku tak ingin lagi mendapati kelakuanmu yang seperti monyet betina. Aku harap yang kemarin adalah yang terakhir. Mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau mengataiku monyet betina?" protes Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau memang seperti monyet betina ketika sedang berkelahi Baek. Kau menggigit kuping Zitao dua minggu yang lalu ingat?" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Apa kau malu memiliki aku sebagai kekasihmu Yeol? Aku selalu menyulitkanmu dan membuatmu terlibat masalah. Maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Aku hanya tak bisa melihatmu cedera setiap kau berkelahi. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri Baek. Aku merasa hampir mati saat Zitao berhasil mengirimmu masuk rumah sakit. Makanya jangan sok jagoan" Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang"

"Baek aku serius meminta untuk jangan berkelahi lagi. Bulan depan aku akan wisuda, aku tak bisa sepenuhnya mengawasimu lagi selama dikampus. Bersikap manislah. Aku lebih suka kau menjadi puppy daripada menjadi monyet betina"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu lagi. Tapi jangan pernah hukum aku seperti yang tadi lagi"

"Kenapa kau takut? Bukankah keluargaku menyenangkan?

"Ibumu memang menyenangkan, tapi aku takut melihat Ayahmu. Dia jauh lebih tinggi darimu, dan sepanjang makan malam dia terus memandangku tajam. Kau tau aku benar-benar takut tadi. Aku takut salah bicara"

"Benarkah Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dia pasti sedang mengerjaimu. Ayahku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Baek"

"Kau tau, Ayahmu salah menyebut namaku berulang kali"

"Apa yang dikatakan Ayahku?"

"Dia terus memanggilku Parkhyun, katakan pada Ayahmu namaku Baekhyun"

Seketika Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ayahku sepertinya sudah tak sabar menjadikanmu menantunya, bahkan dia sudah memberikan nama Park padamu" Chanyeol masih tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Berhenti tertawa, Oppa bisa marah nanti"

"Sudah semakin larut, aku harus pulang sebelum Oppa-mu menendangku keluar"

"Ayo aku antar kedepan"

.

.

"Baiklah aku pulang Baek, kau harus langsung tidur. Besok aku akan datang. Aku tak sabar mendengarmu memainkan piano itu. Siapkan lagu yang bagus untukku" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya setelah melepaskan kecupannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hati-hati dijalan" balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengantar Chanyeol sampai depan pintu rumahnya dan baru kembali masuk saat mobil Chanyeol sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa terlelap. Selain masih diliputi rasa bahagia, ia juga takut untuk memejamkan matanya. Diatas ranjangnya terdapat banyak balon yang disusun Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut jika ia tidur ia akan menindih salah satu balon-balon itu dan kemudian meledak.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol.

' _Kenapa belum tidur?'_ ucap Chanyeol begitu mengangkat panggilan Baekhyun.

' _Aku takut'_

' _Apa yang kau takutkan'_

' _Balon'_

' _Kenapa dengan balon?'_

' _Aku takut mereka meledak'_

' _Jangan menindihnya maka mereka tak akan meledak'_

' _Bagaimana kalau tidak sengaja?'_

' _Kalau begitu turunkan kebawah saja'_

' _Kau mengikatnya bodoh, aku tak berani membuka ikatannya'_

' _Benarkah? Sudahlah sayang tak akan terjadi apa-apa'_

' _Kau Yakin?'_

' _Hm, tidurlah Baek'_

' _Yeol?'_

' _Ya?'_

' _Lain kali jangan pakai balon kalau aku ulang tahun. Aku takut'_

' _Baiklah sayang. Sekarang cepat tidur'_

' _Oke, Nite Yeol'_

' _Nite Baek'_

.

.

.

 **...THE END...**

 **A/N: Selamat ulang tahun unnie kesayangan sayaaa, ummi-nya Chanyeol :*. Unnie jongmal mianhaeyoo nee telat dua hariii. Ingat ini salahnya Sehun, bukan salahnya sayah hahaha (malah nyalahin sehun, padahal emang saya yang ganjen). Unn maap ya kalo FF nya jelek, adikmu ini hanya bisa memberikan ini buat ulang tahunmu. Hanya sebuah FF perjalanan cinta anak-anak kita yang semakin hari semakin mesra yang bisa saya selaku besan persembahkan untuk ummi Yeol. Semoga anak gadis saya diterima ya dikeluarga besar Park. Liat nama unn uda saya masukin. Bang Changmin-nya juga walau no mention tapi saya masuki juga buat dijadiin lakinya unn. Ingat ini masih gift part 1. Part 2 nya tungguin saya weekend nanti. Bukain pintu yaa. Sekali lagi maapin yaa atas keterlambatannyaa *bow*.**


End file.
